


Part 3, Chapter 1 “Staring, Waiting, SOON…”

by A Ghoulish Concubine (VenusBrutalis)



Series: Ghouls Gone Wild [11]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusBrutalis/pseuds/A%20Ghoulish%20Concubine
Summary: When Sister Connie Lingus wrote Ghouls Gone Wild, an “erotic epos” that came to her through visions and dreams, it appears she wasn’t aware of how exactly Papa Emeritus and his Nameless Ghouls would enter our mortal world. Hence these stories are about the characters, and not what we perceive them to be, i.e. a band.Her visions were seen through the eyes of several willing women; for every Ghoul, a different one.So please enjoy, if you can, the tales of Papa Emeritus and the Nameless Ghouls, delivering diabolical sermons, and lots and lots of cock.And tongue. Of course.





	Part 3, Chapter 1 “Staring, Waiting, SOON…”

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012. 
> 
> How could we not be mesmerised by that dark and tall ghoul? And oh my, how he could SOON us all...

As I was lying there, in my bed, my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I had slept, but an eerie feeling woke me up. I stared at the roof, waiting for the slumber to reunite me with once again. As I became more and more awake, I noticed something. I lifted myself up, resting on my elbows. I scanned the room carefully, and there it was, standing in the corner; a tall, dark figure. It stared at me, hands resting behind its back. I tried to read its expression, but the only feeling that became apparent was “melancholic”. The fact that I wasn’t scared frightened me, a twisted paradox which almost caused me to laugh. It blinked. My heart began to race faster, and I closed my eyes and counted to ten. When I opened them, the figure was no longer standing in the corner.

He was standing at the end of my bed.

I sat up, looking at this ominous shadow. The outline suggested that he wore a hooded robe, and a dark mask covered his face. Only his eyes shone through, gazing at me. Was this just a manifestation of my perverted fantasies, or an actual person? I wasn’t sure if I wanted to know the answer. His hand now touched corner of my duvet, caressing the fabric, before he began to tug gently at it. With a firm pull, he removed the duvet and threw it on the floor. I got up on my knees and pulled my nightgown off, exposing myself completely to this masked apparition, this unknown ghoul. He walked towards me, so quietly you could never hear him coming. His hands were hanging down his side, his fingertips gently touching each other, almost impatiently.

He was so tall; I had to tilt my head to get a proper view of his dark eyes. I noticed a slit in his mask, and saw a tongue glide across his lips; he was licking his them. The sight made me yearn for the pleasures his tongue could provide me with. Two large, warm hands were placed around my throat, firmly, not violently. I welcomed his lips, tasted him; he was real. He let go of my throat and pushed me down on my bed, quickly crawling on top of me. I spread my legs as he began to grind on top of me, pressing me against the mattress with great force. He stared at me the entire time, his hands kneading my breasts ferociously. I felt surprisingly safe in his black embrace, smothered underneath him.

The Ghoul climbed off me, placing himself on his side beside me, my leg over his hip. Two lean fingers were forced between my lips, and I sucked them greedily. His bulge grew larger against me. A sigh of disappointment followed his fingers out of my mouth, but they were quickly replaced with a teasing tongue. And his fingers soon forced their way through another pair of lips, until they were knuckle-deep inside of me. He held them there while his thumb rubbed my clit, driving me feverish in my arousal. His mouth continued to explore me, from earlobe to nipple, leaving wet marks wherever he saw fit. I held on to the bed sheet with both hands, completely in mercy of the Ghoul. His other hand was on my chest, holding me down as I squirmed and moaned. His tongue and fingers tormented me with perfect precision and lust; I was his to do with what he pleased.

I was so close to coming, so near a devastating release. I wanted his mouth, his tongue on my clit, but he kept teasing me, licking every part of my body except from that sensitive bundle of nerves. When he finally placed his head between my legs, I could barely contain my emotions, my expectations. But the Ghoul had other plans. He turned himself over on his back, and I found myself straddled across his masked face. His fingers burrowed themselves into my fleshy cheeks, and he began to push me into motion. I rode his tongue, carefully at first, enjoying every second of it, trying to keep my orgasm at bay. I held on to his hood, clutching the fabric as his lips closed around my clit, sucking it with pulsating greed.

I wanted to ride his face faster, harder, grinding myself against his wet mouth, but I held back. I looked down at him, and his eyes went from my cunt, to meet mine. His expression had changed; the melancholy had been replaced with a sadistic promise. I smiled, and gave in. I arched my back, my hips moving back and forth with great ease. The Ghoul held my cunt against his face, and I feared suffocation.

I cried out as I came, not caring if he was able to breathe or not. He kept on licking me, tasting the juices that emerged from deep within me. The Ghoul lifted me off his face, and I lied down on my stomach, allowing the orgasm to complete its ravishing task. He got out of bed and stood in front of me, beside the bed. He pulled me up on all fours by my hair, and I was too ecstatic and comfortably numb to resist. He still had my hair wrapped around his fist, and with his other hand he pulled out his cock. The bulge had not done him justice; this was a thick, veined and massive cock, echoing his general stature. I gasped, and before I could close my mouth, his cock had entered it.

I was given no choice but to take it, and I had to fight all natural reflexes. He fucked my mouth, and there was nothing I could do about it. He pulled my hair, manipulating me to suit his needs. I wanted to choke, to gag, to get away, but I had to use all my energy to stay calm. He finally slid his cock out of my mouth, and I took in all the air that I could as I sat up, to relieve the sweet sting in my lounges.

I saw his chest heaving, and I enjoyed the sight of him, my masked stranger. He held me around my waist, covering my face with kisses. Then he twisted me around, and shoved me down on all fours on the bed. I loved the changes he made between tender and brutal, the same way his eyes changed between melancholy and sadism. He spread my legs, and a harsh smack was executed against my buttock. I bit my lip, eagerly awaiting more. He did not disappoint. He placed his cock between my lips, teasing me by gliding it back and forth. I looked over my shoulder, smiling at him. He moaned, and penetrated me with a delightfully hard, firm thrust.

The Ghoul pulled my hair with one hand, the other on my waist, in a grip so tight, it would leave marks. He fucked me so hard, so unbelievably hard. My moans became louder, and so did his. He let go of my hair and waist, and pushed me down. He held one hand on my head, keeping me in position. He was lying on top of me now, fucking me slow and deep. He licked and bit my earlobe, his other hand underneath me, massaging my clit. The Ghoul increased the pace, moaning and hissing against my ear, his weight nearly breaking me. After a while I could distinguish one word between his moans. “Mine.” I moaned and whimpered while he fucked me mercilessly, my sweat causing me to stick to his black robe, like an unholy union of fabric and flesh. He came. He didn’t climb off me; he just stayed there, keeping me in his dark space. I fell asleep, a deep sleep that was without dreams. When I awoke, I found myself wrapped in a black robe.


End file.
